


Penny Parker Confuses Twitter for A Living

by GANSEYONFIRE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Humor, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, its gay its got lesbians i swear, revamp of my old bad unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GANSEYONFIRE/pseuds/GANSEYONFIRE
Summary: Tony Stark liked your tweet.penny @pbjparkerwhy am i getting an influx of followers what did i dopenny @pbjparkerMR STARK?!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 460
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, Social Media Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the improved, actually thought out social media au i wished i made last year. but now i have slightly more time and (few) ideas ! here's a short intro to start this mess off.  
> featuring maude apatow as penny parker simply because i love her and i think it was very big brain of me to do so.

** penny **   
** @pbjparker **

is this thing on?! (she/her)

360 Following 24 Followers

* * *

**penny** **@pbjparker**

alright motherfuckers who started the rumor that i'm the prettiest bitch on the planet !?

(it was may <3 )

0 Replies 1 Quote Retweets 2 Likes

**penny @pbjparker**

followers (ned) i would like to inform you that i will indeed be late to school today don't yell at me.

1 Reply 0 Retweets 1 Like

**penny @pbjparker**

dude who decided that school should start so early am i even alive rn

0 Replies 1 Retweets 4 Likes

* * *

**Tony Stark**

**@TonyStarkOfficial**

Stark Industries. Iron man.

14 Following 78.9M Followers

**38 LIKED TWEETS**

**penny @pbjparker**

alright motherfuckers who started the rumor that i'm the prettiest bitch on the planet !?

(it was may <3 )

* * *

**penny @pbjparker**

why am i getting an influx of followers what did i do

**penny @pbjparker**

MR STARK?!

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

**penny**

**@pbjparker**

is this thing on?! (she/her)

360 Following 37.3k Followers

-

**MESSAGES**

**mr stark**

Hey, I hope I didn’t ruin your life there. Finger slipped. 

**penny**

ur finger slipped doing what now

**mr stark**

I was just keeping check on you. It’s my job.

**penny**

LMAO IS IT

no its fine this is kinda cool

maybe all those hours pretending i was on a talk show will come to good use

**mr stark**

Getting a bit ahead of yourself there.

But if the attention becomes uncomfortable please let me know. I’ve secured you enough that it is impossible to track any trace of you back to Spiderman. 

It is unlikely that anyone would be looking for a connection between my female intern and a male vigilante, but better safe than sorry.

**penny**

its spider-man

theres a hyphen

also lol thats creepy anyways i didnt even think of that

yea ill talk to you i guess :/ youll be my mentor in more ways than one lololol

make sure the fame doesnt get to my head smug face emoji

**mr stark**

Don’t type out your emojis.

**penny**

sad face emoji

——

**gansey @excelcior**

look normally i dont care what tony stark does but this weird development that he, who doesnt like ANYONES tweets, liked a teenage girls tweet about her looks. strange, but im intrigued. 

**snowbell @summerof08**

who is penny how does she know tony stark why am i already in love w her

 **gene** **@tinigene**

NOT TONY STARK LIKING SOME RANDOM GIRLS TWEET LMAO

**daniel @daniel_404**

does anyone think that penny kinda looks like tony lol anyways ive decided im going to be the leader of the penny is a stark conspiracy.

\----

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

I’ve seen a lot of tweets on the topic of me (which I usually love) but I have to put things straight before you go out of hand with the conspiracies. To clarify, Penny is my intern. Everyone congratulate her on being smart. Now stop tweeting about it!

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

NO dont congratulate me for anything god u’r impossible

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

Come to the lab, kid.

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

aye aye captain

**vampire @bloodyheart120**

awh thats more wholesome than my first assumption

**daniel @daniel_404**

i still say shes his daughter,.., hes being sus 

**gansey @excelcior**

that answers some questions... but i think i will stay to see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen.,., look. if your @ is in here (or something inspired by it) and the tweet is something you wouldnt say or think DO NOT WORRY !! everyone of yall will be nice im not making none of you evil (unless you want to lol weirdo tell me tho ;)) but yes., hope you liked it i love reading your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**penny**

**@pbjparker**

is this thing on?! (she/her)

147 Following 89.5k Followers

**penny @pbjparker**

mr stark were you aware that actions have consequences

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

What’d you do now.

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

me?! i didnt do anything. this is on you.

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

Kid, text me. You have my number, we don’t have to have conversations on Twitter.

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

nono i want you helt accountable for your actions.

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

Alright, I’ll bite. What’d I do.

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

because yOu have slippy fingers and made me a spectacle i had to deal w people sneakily taking my pics at school >:((

**Tony Stark @TonyStarkOfficial**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

I thought you said you liked the attention. This is the attention, kiddo. 

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

BOOOOOOOOO get off the stage !!! if you see bad pics of me no you didnt <3

* * *

**penny @pbjparker**

dude.,., flash.,. stop ?

**flash @spiderflash**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

im not doing anything

**penny @pbjparker**

_Replying to @spiderflash_

u ??? keep texting me asking to be my friend?? as if you didnt bully me for yeARS?? 

**flash @spiderflash**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

bro dont say that on here your minions will kill me i didnt bully you

**mj @blmichelle**

_Replying to @spideyflash_

Leave her alone, asshole.

**flash @spiderflash**

_Replying to @blmichelle_

jesus christ fine 

* * *

**frozen @frozenchaos9**

this flash kid backing off penny right when this michelle chick tells him to.,., her power??? 

**rachel @rachelmclacey**

did some digging (on twitter,., everything legal i promise) and yeah flash has definitely been a dick to penny in the past. seems like mj is a friend of hers though

**witch @bluethingsandmagic**

_Replying to @rachelmclacey_

i love that we now have someone new to stan ! lets hope she doesnt turn out to be problematic or has a huge secret or something o-o

* * *

**penny @pbjparker**

hehe

**ned @guyinthechair**

_Replying to @pbjparker_

HAHA

**penny @pbjparker**

<3<3<333 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all over the place but we're having fun with it !!! 
> 
> if you wanna contact me abt anything  
> twitter: DEARCMRVDE

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments with ideas of what you want to happen (i have a vague plot, but it's missing all those in between moments and i want to give you the ones you want !). i'll also be adding your usernames to this if you comment :)) (unless u dont want to, then please specify)


End file.
